5
|image = Image:9-movie-poster-5.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = 5 |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4093 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = }} Information Pre-Game History 5 was the fifth creation of the scientist; a burlap doll that housed one-ninth of his creator's soul. He came into a world where humans and machines were at war, and 5 lost one of his eyes when he was separated from the group and ended up in the crossfire between human and robot. 2 saved him, (and 7 saved them both, in turn), and presumably fixed him up. 5 was mentored by 2; both creative, inventive minds. 5 entered the film itself after 9 and 2 have a run in with what 1 called "The Beast"; a robotic danger. 5 fixed 9 up, and was both deeply worried about 2 and highly protective of 9 over the course of events that followed. He and 9 went to find 2, and eventually found him... Only for 2 to be lost very soon after, his bit of soul stolen away by The Machine, which 9 awakened. However, it is evident from their mere moment or so together that the two are quite close. Just before that, though, the three were reunited with 7, and after, 7 took them back to 3 and 4. Reunited, the group realized that the object used to awken The Machine was the same design that 6 always drew, so 5 and 9 went back to 1 and 8. They were caught there, but before 1 could do much to them, the Winged Beast attack. 5, 9, 1, 8, and 6 escaped the creature, and eventually 7 led them back to her, 3, and 4's hideout. Eventually, saving 1 and 8 from The Seamstress lead to the recovery of 2's body, and most of the group held a touching and simple send off for his lost comrade. After that, they went to find 8 and the newly-captured 7, 1 having been saved. 5 was told to lead a team to destroy The Seamstress if needed, and he was prepared to do just that. Once 9 and 7 -- 8 was lost -- were safe, 5's plan was set in motion; an attempt to blow up The Machine. Shortly after the remaining dolls were enjoying their togetherness, believing that they were safe, The Machine returned and 5 was lost. (Later, when all of the lost dolls' bits of soul were set free, 5's spirit was among them, but he won't have made it that far yet.) Game History Personality Appearance Abilities, Skills and Talents Limitations and Weaknesses Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:9